Emi Waters
by TearsOfEagles
Summary: Emily Waters. Muggle-born, blonde hair, blue-green eyes. 15, Gryffindor and part of the Golden Four. Doesn't do homework, troublemaker, HATES DRACO MALFOY. Maybe this has given you a clue of what this is about. Read if you wish
1. Chapter 1: Number Twelve,Grimmauld Place

Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head and opened the door.

He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy, high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was obscured by a huge quantity of very bushy hair. Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that almost knocked him flat, while Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

"Well hello there." Emi said from in the corner, while she was stroking under Hedwig's chin. Everybody burst out laughing.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and burst out," HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harrys here!"

"I can see that," muttered Ron underneath his breath, Emi elbowed him in the ribs and told him to shut up.

"We didn't hear you arrive!" She continued, "Oh how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless- But we couldn't tell you anything. Dumbledore made us swear not to tell we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got so much to tell us- the Dementors! When we heard – and that ministry hearing- its just outrageous-"

"Let him breath Hermione!" Said Emi, hardly able to contain her laughter.

Emi was a girl o 15, in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had golden blonde hair that looked almost the same as Hermione's, in fact Hermione and her were almost exactly the same, the only difference being that she had slightly green eyes and that Emi only paid attention in lessons that she liked: Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense against the Dark Arts. Other than that, they were twins (maybe not identical though): They were both muggle-born, both part of the golden four and they both liked reading.

Emi got up and hugged Harry, "Its good to see you," She smiled.

"Yeah, its it is." Said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He had grown several inches over the summer holidays, making him seem as tall and as gangly as ever, thought the red hair and freckles were still the same.

Still Smiling, Emi let go of harry, However before anyone could utter another word, there was a small swooshing sound and something soared over from the desk Emi was sitting on, landing swiftly on Harrys shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

The snowy owl clucked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

"Shes been in a right state," Said Ron," Pecked us half to death before Emi came along. Look at this-" He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh yeah," Harry said," Sorry about that-"

"You better be!" Muttered Emi under her breath, "Took me ages to calm that bloody bird down." Hedwig glared at her so she stuck her tongue out.

"-I just wanted answers, you know-"

" We wanted to tell you, mate," Said Ron honestly," Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you would do something stupid if you were stuck on your own without new, but Dumbledore made us swear-"

"Not to tell me." Said Harry." Yeah, Hermione's already told me."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"He seemed to think it was for the best," Said Hermione, sitting down on the bed," Dumbledore I mean."

Emi sat down next to her, nodding. "We did try to tell you jut he stopped the letters going."

"Well it was more you than us," Hermione said," Dumbledore sent back a howler that shouted at you for a day and a half."

Emi cringed as her mind wandered back to the memory.

"Right." Said Harry.

"I think he thought you were safer with the muggles-" Ron began.

"Yeah?" Said Harry, raising his eyebrows," Have any of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"

"Well no- but that's why he's had people from the order trailing you around-"

"Didn't work, did it?"

"He was so angry-" Hermione began.

"He looked like smoke was actually puffing out of his ears when he caught Mundungus." Emi continued.

"Well, yes. You could put it that way-" Hermione started again.

"Well I'm glad that he left." Harry said coldly, Emi could already feel that this conversation was going down the wrong path. "If he hadn't I would still be at Privet Drive. Did you bother to ask Dumbledore why he kept me in the dark?"

"We tried to, but he's only been here twice and we haven't had the chance." Replied Hermione.

"You could've tried harder," muttered Harry under his breath. He sat down next to Ron, opposite Emi and Hermione. " Maybe he thinks I cant be trusted."

"Don't be thick." Said Ron.

"Or that I can't take care of myself."

"Of course he doesn't think that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How come I was stuck at the Dursleys," Harrys voice was starting to get louder," How come you get to go the meetings?"

"We don't," Emi replied hotly.

Harry stood up, "SO WHAT IF YOU HAVENT BEEN TO THE MEETINGS! YOU'VE STILL-"

There were two loud cracks and Emi screamed "OUCH!" The two Weasley twins appeared. "Argg" Emi groaned.

"What's the matter m'lady?" Asked Fred with a wink.

"You are on my FOOT!" Emi said through gritted teeth.

"Fred may you kindly get off my girlfriends feet please." Said George winking at Emi, she rolled her eyes at him. Fred got off Emis' foot and shoved her along the bed so that he could wedge himself between Hermione and her.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said weekly to the twins.

"Hello Harry," Said George, beaming at him," We thought we heard your dulcet tones!"

"You don't want to bottle up all your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," Fred said, wrapping his arm round Emis' shoulder which she slapped off immediately," There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your apparition tests then?" Harry asked grumpily.

"Yes, with a distinction. Now, I heard in some of that argument that you've been wanting to know what's been going on." Said George holding up a flesh coloured piece of string, smiling mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2: Prefects

**_Chapter 2_**

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with that stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who looked fait.

"Everyone seems quite relived even though you all knew I'd get off," said Harry smiling.

Emi walked in the room, looked at Harry then at Hermione and Ron and punched the air with her fist," YES!" She screamed and joined Ginny, Fred and George in a sort of war dance that went: "_He got off, He got off, He got off…"_

* * *

On the very last day of the holidays Emi was reading a muggle book called '_The Clockwork Prince', _By the window, when Hermione came into the room holding up two letters with green lettering on them. They read:

_To Miss E Waters_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place,_

_South London_

_SW39 JT45_

_To Miss H Granger_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place,_

_South London_

_SW39 JT45_

Emi looked up over her book and groaned.

"I bet there's going to be a whole load more of books this year because the O.W.L.s," Hermione said, tossing Emi her letter.

"Nope only two new-" Emi was cut of by a loud scream," What the hell Hermione! It's only two books! I know you wanted more but-"

Hermiones' face was beaming, in her quivering, right-hand she held a red and gold badge that said: _'Prefect'_

"Well done Hermione!" Emi put her letter down and stood up. They ran down the corridor to Ron and Harrys' room.

Hermione banged the door open, cheeks flushed and hair flying. "Did you – did you get?" She spotted another red and gold badge in Harrys' hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it!"

"No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge into Rons' hand," It's Ron's not mine."

Emi, who was leaning against the doorframe, smothered a laugh at Hermiones shocked face.

"It's – what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry repeated.

She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on his face.

"I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered, "I… well … wow! Well done Ron! That's really-"

"Unexpected," Said George who was standing next to Emi, "Unbelievable, Wr- OW!" Emi kicked his shin.

Coming up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley looked at them and said, "Oh you've got your letters then, good, good…" then as she saw the badges in their hands she let out a scream like Hermiones. She ran into the room and hugged Ron tightly. Emi sniggered as Ron tried to push her away.

"Mum, get a grip…"

Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself about something and quickly ran out of the door.

"Well done guys," Harry said heartlessly as the twins disapperated, "Brilliant. Prefect. Great." Emi could tell that Harry was stung.

Ron and Hermione left the room leaving Emi and Harry alone. Harry was muttering something to himself whilst stroking Hedwig, not realizing Emi was there.

"Don't be jealous, it's good for them to have something in common." She sat down next to him. Harry jumped.

"God you frightened me!" Harry exclaimed, Emi laughed at him. "What do you mean? Aren't you jealous?"

"Nah, I'm too much of a rebel to become one. Anyway, maybe they can finally get together."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you seen the way Ron looks at her?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Err…No?"

"It's pretty damn obvious that they like each other."

Harry grunted.

"Seriously, don't be jealous. You honestly think that Dumbledore would choose either one of us? Come off it! Think! You alone have broken a dozen school rules!" She said, punching his arm lightly and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Harry.

"I'm getting changed!" She yelled back at him, gesturing to her pajamas. Harry blushed so she winked at him and started laughing.

* * *

_A/N:__**I have created this off the works of J.K. Rowling and I would just like to point out, That is not me. As fabulous as I am but no.**_

_**Also I have created a Hogwarts timetable out of my own one from school so... yeah... I thought thats pretty cool... (To my friends: I was going to put Geography as potions but I changed it to Divinatation.**_**EHEHEHE)**


	3. Chapter 3: Luna Lovegood

_**Chapter**_ 3

"Shall we go into a compartment then?" Asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Err," Said Ron.

"We're – well – Ron and I are supposed to go to the Prefects carriage," said Hermione awkwardly.

"See you then!" Emi said, smiling as they watched Ron and Hermione walk off, "Come on, let's go and get a pace to sit." She pulled Harry into the nearest compartment who was seething with jealousy.

There sat Neville Longbottom (their fellow Gryffindoor), Ginny and a girl with long blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanent surprised look.

"Hey Ginny! Hi Neville … Hi… err-"

"Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ginnys' year, just in Ravenclaw. _Wit beyond measure is mans' greatest treasure. _" said the girl.

"Can we sit with you?"

"Sure!" Neville budged up so they could sit down, "Look what I got for my birthday!"

"Another rememball?" Harry asked.

"No, although I could use with another one. I got this-" He held up a rather strange plant that looked not dislike a small cactus, _"_- _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia"_ He said proudly.

"I bet it means; short, fat and ugly. In other words: Goyle." Emi said. Everybody burst out laughing, but no one laughed harder than Luna.

"Now that was _FUNNY!_" She exclaimed, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"I'm going to look for Ron and Hermione, I'll be back soon!" Emi said, getting up and walking into the corridor.

As soon as she closed the door behind her a sneering voice came out of nowhere, Malfoy.

"Oh look, the mudblood has finally decided to ditch her friends." He said.

"Get out my way Malfoy," she growled.

"Oh, feisty are we?"

"Move or I'll hex you!"

"I'll like to see you try," he sneered.

Emi whipped out her wand but before she could do anything, someone grabbed her hand.

"Emi, don't do it, he's trying to provoke you!" said Hermione.

"Says the girl who punched him in the face," Emi snorted.

"Come on…" said Ron and shoved Emi into the carriage with Malfoy laughing in the background.

As the train pulled up into the station, Emi, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna gathered their belongings and stepped onto the platform.

Emi looked around to see Malfoy staring at her.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, who had noticed it too.

"Manners Potter or I'll have to put you in detention," drawled Malfoy, whos hair was blowing slightly in the wind, "You see, I, unlike you, have the power to give out punishments."

"Yeah," said Emi, "But you, unlike us, are a git, so go away and leave us alone." The others laughed behind her.

"Tell me, how much did Potter pay you to stand up for him?" he asked. Harry growled at this.

"He played me nothing to what you pay _your _friends." She replied, the others laughed again.

"Humph!" he said and walked away quickly, no looking back.

"Oh my god Emi, that was BLOODY BRILLENT!" exclaimed Ron. Emi smirked.

"Someone's got to stand up to him."

As they walked to the coaches, Harry stopped and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Harry?" Hermione said worriedly.

"The horses!" He said.

"Finally! Someone else sees them too!" Emi said. They all stared at her.

"What horses?" Ron asked.

"Those ones!"

"You two are mad."

"Don't worry…" said a dreamy voice, "Your not going mad, I can see them too."


	4. Chapter 4: Not nice, Not nice at all

_**Chapter**__**4**_

Professor Dumbledore broke off, looing enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore stopped talking, but then Umbridge cleared her throat,' _Hem, Hem,'_

"What the hell is she doing," Emi whispered.

"Thank you, headmaster for those kind words of welcome," her voice was very high pitched and sickly-sweet. "I am looking forward to getting to know all the smiling faces I see before me!" No one was smiling. "I'm sure we will all become good friends!"

"Like that'll happen." Muttered the twins together. Emi tried suppressing a laugh but failed and burst into a silent fit of giggles in till Umbridge fixed her frog like eyes on her.

"Every headmaster and headmistress has brought something new to the school…" Emi strained her ears trying to listen to what the wretched woman was saying but she physically couldn't concentrate so she started fiddling with her sleeve. She eventually looked around at the others in the hall. They were all bored as far as she could tell but wait… What? Draco was staring right at her. Emi found it very uncomfortable so she tried to ignore him. Everyone started clapping. She was brought out of her daze and into reality.

"That was illuminating." Hermione said.

"You mean you actually can listen to her?" Emi asked.

"Yes, I did. It explains a lot."

"Did it?" Harry turned to her.

"It sounded like a lot of waffle to me," said Ron who was already stuffing himself with chicken. Emi snorted into her Pumpkin juice.

"There's some important information in that waffle," Said Hermione, grimly.

"Like what?" Emi asked her, still slightly laughing.

"How about: 'Progress for progress sake must be discouraged'?"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Said Ron.

"It means the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

* * *

When everyone was finished, Hermione suddenly realized that her and Ron where supposed to take care of the first years.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah…" said Ron who had clearly forgotten, "Hey- hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Wow Ron, living up to the prefect expectation!" laughed Emi.

"Oh shut up…" said Ron, as he and Hermione moved away.

Emi woke up the next day because of Hermione. Who was shaking her shoulders.

"Come on Emi! The timetables are being given out soon!"

"Erg…" Emi slowly got up, put on her uniform and put her wand (which was maple and unicorn hair) in the wand pocket, on the inside of her robes.

"Are you friends with potter?" asked a voice behind her.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Emi turned round to be shoved back by Lavender.

"Stay away from me!" She said as if disgusted by her.

"What did you say?"

"Stay away from me, nutcase."

"That's it." Emi ran at her, with her fist out. Before Emi could do anything Hermione stepped in between them and shouted "PROTEGO!"

"Hermione!" Emi screamed as she flew back into the wall, bashing her head.

"Thank you-" Started Lavender.

"Shut your gob, Harry isn't lying." She cut her off. Emi raised her eyebrows as Lavender sniffed and walked out the room.

"I was _not_ expecting that!"

"Come on…" She pulled Emi into the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch in the corner looking furious at Seamus who had just walked out of the room.

"You look angry." Hermione pointed out the oblivious as she sat beside them.

"Seamus reckons that Harry is lying about you-know-who," said Ron.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," said Emi gloomily as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Been having a nice little conversation with her have you?" Harry asked loudly.

"No, Emi almost punched her but I stopped her and told her to shut her mouth," answered Hermione. "We are on your side Harry."

"Sorry."

"You almost punched her?" Spluttered Ron.

"I got annoyed." Emi said calmly.

"No, shit!"

* * *

They were at the table having a full English breakfast in the Great Hall when Angelina Johnson marched up to them.

"Hi, Angelina." Said Harry.

"Hi," she said briskly, " Had a good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, " Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quiddich Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her.

"Yeah, well we need a new chaser and a new seeker because Oliver's left and Katie's resigned"

"Katie's left?"

"She said she's had enough of the injuries. Tryouts are at 5 o'clock Friday night, I want the whole team to be there."

"Sure"

At this Emis' ears perched up, she was a fair chaser whenever she played at the Weasleys'.

"Look at today! Divination, Potions, Charms, History of magic AND defense against the dark arts! Trelawney, Snape, Binns and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" Ron groaned, pulling Emi out of her thoughts.

"What's up little brother?" Freds' head appeared between Emis' and Harrys'.

"Look at this!" He pointed to his timetable.

"Not nice, not nice at all…"


End file.
